What A Feeling
by GhostWhispererObsessed
Summary: ONE-SHOT! It's about a hot night of sex between Jim & Melinda.


**This is a ONE SHOT by me & Lala. We hope you enjoy it! BUT WE MUST WARN YOU, IT'S DIRTY. lol. PLEASE COMMENT! PLEASE COMMENT!**

**WHAT A FEELING!**

Melinda sat at the kitchen table with Aiden; he was eating a snack before he went with his Aunt Delia for the night.

Aiden: Do I have to go?

Melinda: Yes, you have to. Daddy and I are going out tonight, since we haven't in a very long time.

Aiden: Why can't I go with you?

Melinda: Well it's sort of a grown up dinner.

Aiden: Ok, fine.

Melinda kissed Aiden on the cheek. The doorbell rang. Melinda went and answered the door, Delia walked in.

Delia: You ready, big guy.

Melinda: Thank you so much.

Delia: Don't mention it. It's understandable.

They both laughed.

Aiden grabbed his bag.

Aiden: I don't want to go.

Delia: Come on, were going to have a great time. Ned is going to come by and were all going to go to play putt putt and maybe go bowling.

Melinda: That sounds like fun. And you love putt putt.

Aiden: Yeah I do. OK bye mom.

Aiden kissed her.

Delia: "Ok bye, we'll see you later. Tomorrow at the shop, I want details" Delia giggled.

Melinda laughed

Melinda: We'll see.

Melinda closed the door; she looked at the clock and ran upstairs because Jim was supposed to be home soon.

Melinda was in the room fixing herself up when she hear d Jim's truck pull up in the drive way.

Melinda: Crap, he's early.

Melinda quickly fixed her hair and put on some lipstick and went downstairs and stood there on the stairs and waited for him to walk in.

Jim walked in the house, he looked exhausted. Jim locked the door up and seen her standing on the stairs.

Melinda (Seductively): Hey

Jim: H…………i

Jim stared at her; Melinda was dressed in a red sheer mesh front with sparkling sequin and rhinestone accents in back with matching g-string and was wearing marabou-trim wedge heels, her hair was in pig tails. His eye brows rose as he stared at her and pictures her smooth legs wrapped around him.

Melinda: You like?

Jim walked over to her and nodded and ran his hand up her leg, Melinda's body shivered as he did that because they haven't been intimate for a while.

Melinda turned around slowly letting him get a full few of her body. The backside of her body was completely bare and only had a lace wrapped around her hips and neck.

Jim: Oh yeah I do.

Melinda: Want to show me how much you really like it.

Jim nodded and pushed her against the wall and started to kiss her. Melinda wrapped her legs around him.

Melinda: I need you so bad.

Jim: "Just how do you want it? Slow or hard" Jim asked he kissed her neck and started to untie her lingerie from the back of her neck.

Melinda (seductively): Hard……….and fast. Just do me.

Melinda pulled off his hospital shirt and threw down the stairs as they made out, Jim did the same with her lingerie.

He carried her up the stairs to the bedroom which was decorated with rose petals and lit candles. Melinda unwrapped her legs from Jim and hardly pressed him against the wall. They kept kissing wildly. Since Melinda just wore her g-string and Jim his pants she put them off so he was in his boxers.

Jim: "God I love you Melinda." He kissed her hard but passionate and pushed her through the room to the bed where they fell down.

Jim was on top of Melinda as she rolled herself on top of him.

Melinda: "I love you, too."

Melinda could feel Jim's erection through his boxers and smiled.

Melinda: "Oh someone is really excited…" she whispered seductively as she put her hand in his boxers and rubbed his penis. "I didn't have it as big like this in mind…" she said now breathlessly as she kissed him wildly.

Jim: "It's just how much I love you."

Melinda ripped off his boxers so that they were in two parts now and gave Jim the first blow job in a long time.

Jim: "O… M… G…" he moaned as he felt her tongue playing with his balls.

Melinda continued while they were both moaning and groaning the whole time. They both felt like it was their first time because they barely got to really feel each other in such a long time. The butterflies in their stomachs were getting wilder and wilder.

Jim: "L-Let me…." He moaned. "Pleasure…. Y-You, t-too…"

Melinda turned around and lightly wrapped her legs around his neck to support his head. Jim pulled off her g-string in one swift move and played with her clit with his fingers.

Melinda: "J-JIM…" she let out a really loud moan.

Jim entered her with his fingers first slowly but then harder and faster.

Melinda: "W-What are y-you… D-Doing to m-meeeeeeeee?" she moaned while she kept giving him a blow job.

Jim didn't answer but played with her clit again while he gave her an oral.

Jim: "God you t-taste so g-good!"

They kept doing what they were doing for a while.

Melinda: "P-Please…."

Jim: "What?"

Melinda: "S-Stop t-teasing meeeeeee…. D-Do it…" she tried to catch her breath. "I-I need to… F-Feel youuuuuuuuu…" she now whimpered.

Jim entered her a few more times before he pulled her up to him. Melinda pressed her lips against his. She felt his tongue playing with her lips and opened her mouth. The kiss went deeper and deeper while they were exploring each others bodies with their hands. Melinda straddled him.

Melinda: I want you inside of me Jim, now.

Jim reached over to the nightstand and started to grab a condom.

Melinda reached over and closed the drawer, stopping him.

Melinda (seductively): I want to really feel you in me.

She rubbed herself against him which made him moan and growl and thrust up towards her.

Melinda (moaned): So big.

Melinda lifted herself a little as Jim dug his fingers into her hip and went into her hard.

Melinda: "JIM" she screamed

She screamed out and whispered to him as he slowly pulled himself all the way out and thrusted back into her hard.

Jim: "fuck" he mumbled.

Melinda circled her hips around him multiple times. Jim pulled her down and started to kiss her and held her close and rolled over so he was on top of her.

Melinda (moaned): Harder.

Jim started to kiss her neck and pumped in and out of her harder with each thrust, making her gasp with each thrust. Jim then reached under her leg and lifted it. Melinda put both of her legs around his waist.

Melinda (moaning & panting): Oh god. JIM.

Melinda screamed as she felt him slow down and push deeper within her.

Jim (moaning): "Oh god baby" he moaned as he could feel her nails pressing in roughly on his ass cheeks making him shiver in pleasure.

They both kissed and played with each other's tongue and Jim pounded into her hard. Jim started to kiss her with more force and Melinda ran her fingers through his hair gently pulling it and she responded by kissing the same as him. Jim could feel the knot tightning in his stomach and knew it wasn't long now. Jim rolled back over so that Melinda was on top of him, he held her hips tightly. Melinda held herself up with both of her hands on Jim's chest, she scratched his chest roughly which made him shiver even more with pleasure.

Jim (moaning): You look smashing up there.

Melinda arched her back.

Melinda (moaning): "We definitely need to do this more often. I miss this so much. Oh god this is amazing" she moaned as she could feel him getting bigger in her. Jim pulled her down on him to kiss her.

Jim (moaning): "Yes it is" he whispered in her ear.

Jim moved his hand down to her clit and pressed her hard, making her moan estactically and watched her shake in pleasure.

Melinda (moaning): OH MY GOD. DON'T STOP JIM. HARDER. OH GOD BABY.

Jim could feel her orgasm going through her body and started thrusting in her harder by every thrust and let himself explode in her.

Melinda: "JIM" she screamed as she felt him come hard. She kissed him and circled her hips around him one last time.

Jim: "I love you" he kissed her, he was still breathing heavily.

Melinda let Jim stay in her as she relaxed on him.

Melinda: "I love you too" Melinda kissed him, she was still trying to catch her breath.

They both laid there. They both tried to catch their breaths as Melinda was resting on Jim. Her hands were running up and down his bare torso as he stroked her back.

Melinda: "That was… amazing." She looked up to him and smiled.

Jim: "It definitely was. You feel so good babe." He kissed her head.

Melinda: "So do you. I missed that so much although I didn't notice it till today."

Jim didn't say anything but smelled her hair before kissing her head again.

Melinda: "We really should do that more often." She said seductively.

Jim: "Wanna go for another round?" he whispered down to her.

Melinda: "Sure." She leaned up and kissed him passionately.

They were making out uncontrollably which led to another round of hot steamy sex.

Melinda: "…" Melinda screamed really loud as just thrusted into her harder than ever.

Jim: "GOD…" he moaned really loud in her ear as he pumped into her really hard.

Melinda had goose bumps all over her body and her nipples were hard. She clawed her fingernails in his back as he lightly bit her nipples. Melinda's nails left red streams on his back.

Melinda: "DAMN…. B-BABY… YOUUU'RE… SOOOOOOOOO FUCKING…. GOOD!!!"

Jim: "YOU'RE TURNING…. M-MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE SO… O-ON…"

They were rolling around in bed, throwing everything on the floor. Both never had experienced something like this before. They felt like they just found a new person in each other. Both used to think that the other one wouldn't like to go rough like this but they were both proved wrong.

Jim: "A-Are you…???"

Melinda: "JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM… I'M… C-COMING…"

Jim: "S-SO AM… I!" he thrusted some more times into her before he finally let go of her.

They both let out one last out moaned which turned to a scream. Melinda and Jim pressed their bodies together to feel every inch of the other one.

Melinda: "I love you…. More than everything else on this world." She said breathlessly.

Jim: "I love you, too… You're everything I have and that really cares."

Jim pressed his lips against Melinda's and played with his tongue on them. Melinda opened her mouth and deepened it. After the kiss Melinda rested her head on Jim's chest. She bit his nipple. He let out a moan and stroked her back as she rested her head on his chest and drifted away in a deep sleep. A few minutes later Jim fell asleep in her arms, too.


End file.
